


The Fallout

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Category: Freakish (2016), Freakish (TV)
Genre: Barrett McIntyre - Freeform, Barrett needs love too, Basically I already want season 3, F/M, Freakish, One of the first freakish fics on ao3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: Fallout: A secondary and often lingering effect, result, or set of consequences.Spending a Saturday at school isn't exactly ideal. Spending it fighting off zombies during what could very well be the end of the world? Less ideal. But spending it with rival and all around know it all Barrett McIntyre? Well, Alexa Fisher would rather walk out into the fog and face the freaks.Or the freakish rewrite with another student who may or may not have a crush on Barrett.





	The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had while watching freakish season 2. After all the teasing with him and Zoe and then Anka I'm tired of watching Barrett be lonely. Alexa is a person of color similar to Violet because I'm all about BW/WM . Also posted on my FF.net account and maybe wattpad.

Saturdays had always been her favorite day of the week. They were full of endless possibilities and the promise of relaxation. But for Alexa, reading over an absentminded sophomore's essay was anything but relaxing. The only thing her Saturday was full of was proofreading essays, correcting math problems and explaining chemistry. But as the student, she was tutoring struggled with basic grammar she reminded herself how good this would look on her college applications.

"Okay so, you changed from past tense to present tense here. You have to stay consistent so you don't get points marked off." She explained circling the paper. "Just pick one and stick with it."

He shrugged. "For the whole paper or just the introduction?"

Alexa pressed her lips into a thin line. "The whole thing Jack."

"Right so you're going to help me finish it? I haven't read the book yet." Jack held up his copy of The Catcher in the Rye. "It's due Monday."

Dropping her pen on the table she stood up. "Why don't we take a break?"

Her mentee pulled out his phone and she took the chance to slip out of the library. Alexa stretched her legs walking down the empty hall, when she rounded the corner to head to the bathroom she paused.

"What brings you here on this fine Saturday afternoon?" She smirked, keeping her tone light. "Hacking your way to a higher GPA than mine?"

He chuckled, standing up from the water fountain. "I don't have to hack my way into anything, I'm going to be valedictorian either way."

"I didn't think the great Barrett McIntyre cared about that sort of thing."

"I don't but I earned it so I may as well be proud." He explained nonchalantly. "And to answer your question I'm in the computer lab."

She nodded. "Ripping off more of your friends?"

His smile fell. "Not that it's any of your business but that matter was settled. You should get back to tutoring, wouldn't want that GPA to fall."

"You know damn well I'm doing the tutoring not the other way around." She snapped, folding her arms. "Just because I didn't develop an app doesn't mean I'm not smart."

Barrett shook his head, slightly amused. "Fair enough. See you Monday."

She turned back down the hallway towards the library but paused when Barrett called after her.

"Oh, Alexa? If you need any help with the quiz in computer science on Monday let me know." He gave a smug grin and wave. "I'd be happy to help."

A warm and embarrassed flush worked across her face. "I'll pass."

The rest of the day ticked by slowly and included a compressed version of The Catcher in the Rye that Alexa was sure that Jake only half listened to. She was now waiting for her next student to finish taking a practice test. She let her mind wander, tuning out the scratching of pencil on paper. She had a few assignments to work on but nothing that couldn't be put off until tomorrow. And as much as it annoyed her to be stressed over it she did have to study for her computer science quiz.

"It's only a semester elective, it's not like it matters that much." She thought, trying to convince herself it wasn't worth stressing over. "But it wouldn't hurt to have Barrett explain a couple of things."

Quickly, she dismissed the thought. She and Barrett had a complicated friendship if you could even call it that. For as long as she could remember they had been overachievers and often bumped heads. Even in elementary school over who could count higher to high school when they fought for their class ranking. Barrett was smug and knew how to get under her skin and Alexa knew what buttons to push. There was a mutual respect and it wasn't that they weren't civil, but school was more important.

She sighed, brainstorming a way to get help for the quiz that didn't involve asking for his help. Maybe she could ask one of his friends, who weren't as smart as he was but certainly not idiots. Anything but asking for Barrett's help was the goal, she knew better than not to ask for favors from him. She was torn from her thoughts when a siren screeched outside.

"Code nine. Containment breach imminent, aerial contamination danger. Remain indoors, close all windows, seek shelter."

There was a rush of students pushing out of the library and Alexa could feel her heart racing as she followed them. The crowd grew as they filed down the stairs into the shelter. Up ahead she could see Barrett trying and failing to ask out Zoe Parker. Normally, this would be enough to at least make her smirk but she couldn't even muster a smile as she anxiously walked into the shelter.

There was a nervous energy as she overheard her classmates reporting what they'd heard from their families. She inhaled deeply and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Do you want to sit?"

Barrett was sitting on a bunk, looking surprisingly calm as he offered her a seat. She sat next to him biting her lip, Keller Chemical melting down had been a quiet but consistent worry she had for years.

"My dad said it was a huge fire," Lashaen reported from across the room.

Before anyone could say anything the whole room shuddered violently and her stomach lurched.

"T-This isn't happening." She muttered.

Distantly she could hear Coach trying to reassure everyone and more news of what was happening. But Alexa gripped the edge of the bed trying to keep her breathing even and keep the panic from rising in her chest. It was only when the boy next to her spoke did she look up.

"You're that kid that sold that app for a million dollars but didn't share it with the guy you made it with." Noodle scoffed, pointing to Barrett. "Asshole."

"That matter was settled and it wasn't a million dollars."

"Oh, so it was less than a million dollars?" Lashaen asked mockingly. "Okay, that's cool."

He shot back quickly, coolly. "I didn't say it was less."

Alexa snickered and shook her head. "Such an asshole."

Before he could defend himself the room swayed again, knocking the lights out for a moment. Alexa let out a small gasp and shut her eyes as she began to feel sick. When it stopped students began making a break for it. She wanted to go with them but was frozen in fear as the building shuddered harder this time. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see him staring.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

He stood from the bunk and helped her to her feet. "Let's go upstairs."

When they emerged from the basement Alexa was surprised to see that everything looked pretty much the same. But that was when she saw the smoke pouring from Keller Chemical and out of the lower valley.

"The whole place is gone."

"That doesn't make any sense." Violet stared out the window furrowing her brows.

Another loud explosion rang out and a bright light flashed, stunning them momentarily. Panicked gasps came out of her mouth as she felt her body be thrown back by a second explosion. Numbly, she pulled out her phone trying to dial home but she was greeted by a busy signal each try.

"N-nothing's working."

"Whatever happened must have knocked out the system." He explained to the group.

As the situation began to sink in students made a run for the doors, leaving despite the warnings of Coach and Natalie. She had to get home, out of the valley, anywhere other than here. It had to be better than sitting here waiting for the fire to spread. She took a deep breath, summoning her strength to leave when she felt herself be pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Barrett demanded. "You can't go out there."

"But we can't stay here either." She cried, her voice was strained. "I have to go home."

"My dad works at the plant and he says when in doubt don't go out," Mary told her trying to sound reassuring.

Barrett nodded. "See, just stay here. Be smart about this Alexa."

"I have to make sure my brothers are okay." Zoe insisted, struggling with Lashaen. "You know my mom can't handle this."

"Look outside, you live near the plant. They're not okay."

"Don't say that!"

Barrett rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You did not just say that with me standing right here," Lashaen said stepping up to him. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Barrett stop." Alexa hissed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He pointed to the smoke outside. "He has no idea what's there. The twins might be okay but there's a good chance they won't be if you go out in that."

Zoe looked from him to the door and frowned.

"I'm sure they're fine," Alexa spoke up, smiling a bit. "They could be at my house with my sister, She likes to play with them. I live a little further from the plant."

The blonde smiled back faintly. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

She and Zoe weren't exactly close but their siblings were playmates so they saw enough of each other to be friendly.

From where they stood in the lobby a thick cloud of smoke rolled towards the school, obscuring everything in its path.

"Everyone get away from the doors. Come on let's move!"

Without a second thought, she took off, her feet pounding against the linoleum. She turned the corner skidding as she did so and came to a stop with the others. Coach sent Diesel to the tech room and Barrett to the computer lab to try to get news.

"Come with me."

She followed him into the lab and watched as he logged onto a computer. As it loaded he turned, looking her over.

"Are you okay?"

She held up her phone. "N-No signal."

"That's not surprising. The explosion knocked out the system. Shit." He pushed the mouse away from him. "And the internet."

Alexa rubbed her hands over her arms. "What do you think happened?"

"A bomb maybe, an accident? I'm not too sure."

As if on cue they both looked out the window, the smoke had taken on a green tint. In the window's reflection, she could see that her normally light brown sick had a pale look to it. Like she was sick.

"This is one of your worst fears isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Uh, fourth grade. We watched a safety video about what to do if the plant melted down." He said almost fondly. "You cried, saying it was frightening and your face had the same look it does right now and no color."

She cocked her head and almost laughed. "You remember that?"

"I thought it was smart to be worried about it." He looked out at the fog. "And I guess you were right."

She hadn't thought about that day in years, she had gone home and told her parents she wanted to move somewhere safer. If only if they had listened to her back then.

There was no signal anywhere in the building and nothing coming through on the radio. Coach had sent them to get some sleep so they could come up with a plan for the next few days. But Alexa was perched on a sofa in the teacher's lounge unable to sleep, her heart was still pounding in her chest. Even though it was late her mind raced.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shrugged and scooted over.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, looking at their peers who were scattered around the room. "Me either."

"I don't s-see how anyone can." She rasped out. "E-everything's gone."

Barrett sighed. "We don't know that for sure."

"No one's come for us, there aren't sirens or helicopters." Alexa blinked back hot tears. "Who knows how long we'll be able to last in here."

It caught her off guard when he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "It's going to be okay. We can definitely last a few days, maybe even a few weeks if we ration. And by then the fire should be out then they'll search for survivors."

She twisted the hem of her shirt anxiously. "I-I hope so."

"At least you're stuck with me and can have decent conversations." His tone was teasing. "I'd know I'd rather walk out into the smoke than stay trapped here without someone at least somewhat intelligent."

For the first time since the explosion, she laughed a little. "I'm more than somewhat intelligent."

"If you say so." He hummed.

They sat in silence for a while trying to process what happened in the past few hours. As much as she hated to admit it she didn't know what she'd do if Barrett weren't here. Sure, Violet was her cousin and she vaguely knew Zoe but none of them were exactly close.

"Do you think we're going to be okay?" She questioned, her voice hollow.

He hesitated for a moment. But rubbed her shoulder again. "There a procedure for this kind of thing I'm sure it's going to be fine."

She wanted to believe him he sounded confident like he always did. His tone was convincing, rational. But it was hard to be optimistic when all she saw was a green haze where the valley used to be.

"I hope so."

AN: As you can see it's going to follow the show for the most part, maybe a flashback here and there. What do you think of Barrett and Alexa's love/hate relationship? Will they grow closer? Let me know if you enjoyed it and I'll update soon! Also, how do you spell LaShaen, IMBD says the way I spelled it but I'm not sure.


End file.
